Dark Blade
Dark Blade Ending of Soul series... Prologue Somewhere in the deep darkness of nonexistence. Soul Edge: - For hundreds of years your abilities have been giving me forces, but now I am destroyed... demolished... divided... I can no longer feed myself with souls. ???: - What do you want from me? Soul Edge: - Help me to come back to life. You are the only one, who can do it. ???: - I'll help... but on my terms... The Return of the Swords The months after the forces of darkness failed to intrude the human world had passed. Everything had gradually been coming to norm - means peace and calamity. Alexander the Demon was traveling the world of mortals and, on his way, staying at different cities, he took orders to exterminate evil things that were hampering the calm human existence. After one of many assignments which he was paid well enough, demon had some rest in tavern. Some locals were sitting at the closest table to him and were discussing news. One of the news drew Alexander's attention. - There are rumors spreading from the west that the doomed sword is back and now it is even more powerful. They say the new sword got power of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. It became the perfect weapon of light and darkness. But the new master of the sword is known to nobody. No one managed to learn a things about the dark figure and stay alive. Alexander decided it was all human imagination because he was one of the few who destroyed the swords and personally sealed the splinters in the three worlds. Those swords were impossible to be brought to life without his participation. He had thought that way until Jessica found him. The breathless dragon rushed into tavern and looked around. Upon noticing Alexander she exhaled: - Finally! I have long been looking for you. Catching her breath she made a stern look and approached him. Alexander got up to greet his old friend but Jessica skipped to the point at no time and pinned the demon to the wall. Jessica: - Why?! Tell me! Why have you done that?! Puzzled Alexander was numbly watching the infuriated dragoness. Jessica: - Don't act a fool here! I know it was you! No one but you could have broken the seal! She already was on her way to punch the demon but he managed to block her strike. Alexander: - What are you talking about?! Calm down and explain, would you! Jessica came to senses and understood that she was a bit fast to blame him. So she told everything to the demon: - Few weeks ago there was an assault on the dragon order. I came back from another trip and found the guards dead. The seal that was protecting the swords was broken. The fragments of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur were stolen. No one but you could have broken the seal from the swords. Without wasting my time i started searching for you. Alexander listened the story till the end and was somber about the heard. Alexander: - So the rumors won't lie... Together they went to the cave where the fragments of the swords were sealed. Alexander looked everything there on the scene of invasion. The enemy had a huge power if he could overcome the guardians and manage to break the fire demon seal so easily. Still, looking at the traces of the battle the unknown thief appeared there not coming into the doors of the repository but from the site of the splinters that were guarded. The New Menace When Alexander and Jessica came back to the city Lexa had already been waiting for them having returned to the human world in searches of the demon. Lexa looked at Alexander's companion with a bit of jealousy. Lexa: - No way, someone could have stolen the dragon's gold? Even though Jessica is a good friend of her daughter and once in the past getting her own life in danger she helped Lexa to save Alexander, it was no reason for jealousy. Jessica noticed that drilling look but stayed serious: - Everything is even worse. The order of Dragons is destroyed. Alexander: - ...And the fragments of swords are stolen. As it was cleared out from the story told by Lexa, there was something suspicious happening in Hell... Queen Lily asked Lexa to help and find Alexander as soon as possible. Lexa: - That is the case of grave importance. You both have to come with me immediately. Without wasting time they went through the portal to the demon's world. They visited the Queen of the Demons. Lily told them the story that was much like Jessica's one: - Two days ago the fragments of swords were stolen. The demonic guard that was there to protect them, found dead. Abaddon was seriously wounded in the fight with the unknown. The team and the queen went to infirmary to quest the only witness of the attack - Abaddon. Wounded and fully covered in bandages, Abaddon told his visitors how he met the thief: - I have no idea how the enemy could infiltrate the castle. He easily broke the seals on the swords, just as if he had put them himself. He was black like shadow of someone else. For some moment I thought it was Abigor. Lily: - But Abigor stayed in the Astral Chaos world and could never come back by himself. Since that day the portal to the Chaos was never opened. Alexander: - So, who was that? Abaddon: - Wings and horns indicated the demon in him. He was ferocious and his forces are just like yours, Alexander. I fought with all my might but he was higher my league. I wonder why he didn't kill me. He had such an opportunity and simply left me there. Abaddon was silent for awhile, most likely considering that episode. Abaddon: - I have no idea whom we are dealing with but if that demon stole those blades so easily from the dragons and from the royal castle in the demon's world, his next step might most likely be the attack on the heavenly salvatory. Even if we could hide first two attacks the attacks on Heaven... Lily finished his thought being enlightened by the effects: - ...It would be just the same as if we'd declare war. You must hurry and warn them. And the Heaven Would Blaze The demon and two companions are requesting angel's council audience. The representatives of Hell and Earth are asked to wait in the waiting room. Jessica: - I wonder if we would be lucky to meet Angelina here. I have not seen her in a while. Lexa got nervous a bit. She was afraid the Alexander could meet his daughter he knows nothing about even up to know here. But Angelina was on a mission to the mortal world and it brought calamity. The Demoness understood that it was silly to hide Alexander's children and information about them from him. The stream of her thoughts was interrupted by the massive explosion. Just the moment before that the black demon beat the security squad who were watching the fragments of swords. Then he easily destroyed the fire seal. The massive explosion went as thunder in Heavens. When demon got the final fragments of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur his Dark Blade received its final form. The demon himself stopped being only the dark silhouette. Dark-blue skin, black horns, blood-red shine in his eyes and teal color armor. Without wasting his time demon rushed to the tower where the high council of angels used to gather. He broke in just when the council was there talking over agendas. - Nexus?!... It can't be! The highest demon is dead! - astonished shouts were heard. Nexus: - It's payback time! The Demon spread his wings, raised his sword and attacked the council members. Angels and gods were not even able to react. The guardians who came here on time were beaten too. There was rather huge number of those who died that day. Having noticed the fuzz among the warriors of light, Alexander, Lexa and Jessica rushed the others. They rushed into the council hall but it was all too late. The flame was all over the place burning the hall vaults, and the demon was floating over the pile of burning bodies.He was holding the massive black sword in his hands. Nexus: - My beloved... The Highest Council is destroyed. My revenge is fulfilled. Having noticed the newcomers he raised his sword and the Dark Blade blazed, turning the hall into pitch darkness for a moment. Redemption When the darkness left there was neither demon nor the sword. Jessica: - We are late. Lexa looked around: - I am afraid this is not the most terrible thing... The uninvited guest left nothing but the blood and fire. Alexander, Lexa and Jessica were surrounded by the angels who rushed here. They all got their weapons out at first, but understanding what can this conflict lead to they decided to surrender. The destruction of the council is a serious crime that would be upon the heads of the forces of the darkness who arrived to heaven that day. Jessica who is not the demon was trying to explain the reason of their visit and asked to give her time to deal with the situation. Gods reluctantly agree: - We would not declare war against the demon world if the malfeasant would undergo trial. Alexander had nothing but starting the reaches of the demon named Nexus. Where would one search for demon? Of course in the Hell's archives. That was where Alexander and Lexa went. With the permission of Queen Lily, they got access to the secret archives. But all was in vain. There was no information on Nexus. Not a single mentioning. May be that was not a demon at all, maybe it was an image created by the doomed blade. That was because Alexander and even his brother Abigor used the sword for some time. So Soul Edge could simply give their images to the host it created. Archive searches were unsuccessful. But there was some information from Jessica. Seemed she found out the location of the demon they were searching for. Dark Blade Now Nexus had all fragments. He created a brand new super powerful weapon. The force of two powerful blades in one Dark Blade. Soul Edge, fed with grudge and yearning for vengeance from the the demon, got it's power over Nexus. Nexus summoned different creatures and monsters and lead his army to the human world leaving nothing but death. Soul Edge being too hungry was feeding itself with the soul of the fallen. But the demon was not counting one thing in his plan... Having got all the splinters of Soul Edge he got all the splinters of Soul Calibur but that did not give the new sword more power. The more powerful the dark side of the blade was becoming, the more powerful was becoming the bright side of the sword. It was the perfect weapon, but not for the Nexus who was deeply into the vengeance. The spirits of the two swords were tearing its forces apart. Finally Nexus and his army reached the Denevér Castle where once one of the doomed blade master was killed, and they hid there. The news about that action spread in the nearest cities fast and in few days it reached Jessica. Alexander, Lexa and Jessica came into the abandoned castle at dawn of the last day they had to search. Lexa: - Our enemy is here. The outcome of this very battle shall decide the destiny of the worlds. Jessica: - So we try to do all we can. As soon as they came in to the castle the gates were closed. Nexus came up to the top and raised the Dark Blade. Just when he did that, all kinds of monsters and different unknown creatures crawled from the holes of the castle. Nexus was watching with no passion as that happened. Jessica: - We shall deal with monsters and you go and deal with their commander. Alexander raised his sword: - I'm leaving them to you. Ladies looked at each other and withdrew their weapons. Alexander rushed, cutting his way through to the gates of the tower. Lexa and Jessica were covering him from behind and protected the path to the tower when Alexander came in. Revelations The black blood spattered the wall of the tower. The bulky body of the beheaded monster fell and it’s head rolled down the stairs. The noise in the tower came to nothing. After that nothing appeared on Alexander’s way. He cleaned the blade and came up to the top of the tower. There on the open space stood the demon called Nexus by angels. Alexander: - I do not know who you are but for the attack on the dragon’s order and on the castle of the queen of demons... for the doomed blades theft and the human world intrusion, including the attempt to unleash the war between worlds, you are convicted to death. Nexus: - This castle was needed to draw your attention and I managed it... Alexander drew his huge sword forth. Nexus turned in a quiet manner: - I knew it might have been the last act of my story. Finally we met... Alexander... my son. Somewhere for a minute, the demons, studying, looked at each other. Nexus: - Before we put an end to all this, I want you to listen to me... Alexander slowly lowered his sword, but still looks frowned at Nexus. Nexus: - You are not the first apostate in our family, who betrayed the ideals of his native world. But first things first... The demon heaved a deep sigh and continued: - For many centuries, I and Devil the Lord of Hell were allies and good friends. Thanks to his command, I managed to punch my way to fame, and become one of the mighty demons of Hell. Soon I got a family. Let for a while... My first son was Abaddon. My status and strength were transferred to him. The collected, serious, sensible strategist and brave warrior rightfully began to wear the title of the Demon of War. Later I met the love of my life... your mother Elena. Then we were sworn enemies, and we often fought each other, but over time an indescribable connection arose between us. And over the years this relationship has only intensified. Unions between the creatures of Light and Darkness are categorically forbidden, but we managed to secretly meet in the mortal world. As a result of these meetings, you appeared. You were born as a demon, and the demon does not belong in Heaven, so I had to take you to the Underworld. When the angels and gods learned of the illegal union between the angel and the demon, your mother was cast out of Heaven. Elena lost her wings and became a wanderer in the mortal world. As for me... I, as an ally of the Lord of Hell, was given a chance to atone for my mistake. Devil saw in you as a strong ally, and a strong enemy, because you inherited both my strength and the strength of my mother. Lord of Hell knew that if one day you had to destroy, then the forces of one Abaddon would not be enough. I was ordered to create a Fraternity Of Hell that would truly serve the good of Hell, and at the same time watch over you. Naturally, no one said anything to your brothers, and they lived in ignorance, about your origin. Devil was so furious that a suitable candidate for the role of mother for the third son was found immediately. Demoness of Chaos became a mother for Abigor. Abigor was strong and fierce. The Lord of Hell was proud of him and even endowed him with power. But this was his soap too. You grew up, and your power grew. You have been given my ability to control the fire. This angered Devil. For me once again found a strong demoness and after some time Bloodian was born. The appearance of a bloodthirsty demon temporarily calmed the Lord of Hell. All this time I was forbidden to contact you and your brothers. Even my existence was hidden from you by the four. I was specifically sent to various assignments to distant lands and worlds to keep away, and on my return I needed to stay in the shadows. You do not know this, but after you left the Brotherhood, Devil quickly understood the reason. It was he who gave the secret order to the Brotherhood of Demons to find you. In addition, he personally decided to track down and destroy Elena in the mortal world. I could not admit this. I still loved your mother. I went to the human world after Devil, where I had to fight with him. In the battle with the Devil, I was mortally wounded, but from the last forces I struck down my former friend, thereby depriving the Hell of his master. So the rule of Hell passed to the daughter of Devil - Lily. And my name was crossed out of history, as an apostate and traitor. On that day, I saw my beloved for the last time... I died in her arms. Alexander listened attentively to his father's story. Nexus: - But I did not disappear at all - helped my ability to captivate the souls of fallen enemies. The souls that I collected over a long life did not give my disembodied essence the abyss. For many years they fueled me. In the end, my incorporeal wandering around the mortal world stopped when Soul Edge swallowed me up. For hundreds of years I have been in the prison of the souls of the accursed sword, and he used my power to devour the souls of mortals. But after Soul Edge and Soul Calibur were defeated and hidden in different worlds, the exhausted spirit of the sword turned to me. He asked for help. And in exchange for freedom, I agreed. I reborn, regained my flesh, became the new master of Soul Edge. The first thing I wanted was to find my lover. But I was late... When it became clear that she not only had a connection with the demon, but also gave birth to a child who later became a member of the Demonic Brotherhood, the advice of Heaven did not stand on ceremony. Elena was devoid of immortality, and she died like an ordinary mortal without receiving forgiveness. Those, for whom she fought for so many years, betrayed her. Having the power of Soul Edge at my disposal, I wanted to take revenge. I gathered all the parts of the swords together, but through my thirst for revenge the sword gained new strength. Dark Blade took over me. Now when my love has died, and revenge has come to pass, I have no reason to exist. Neither in this world, nor in the demon world, nor anywhere else. Now I'm only a new shell for the insatiable Soul Edge. And you must put an end to this. Nexus paused, thereby bringing the line under his story. The Decisive Battle The battle began. Alexander and Nexus were not inferior to each other - they attacked, defended themselves, evaded blows, and used the hidden forces of fire. The ringing from the swords and the fiery explosions echoed through the stilled castle. Exhausted by intense battle, the opponents jumped to the opposite sides of the arena. Both demons were breathing heavily. Finally, Nexus smirked and rushed forward with an animal scream. Alexander did the same. Demons collided in the center of the arena. Swords screeched last time, and a bright flash for a moment lit up the sunset sky over the castle. When the light faded, and the dust settled, the father and son stood a few meters back to each other. From multiple wounds of Alexander's body blood flowed, but he held on as he could. Alexander: - You're strong... Nexus grinned: - You too... Heh-heh... Khihhhaaa!... Nexus clutched his stomach. He lowered his gaze - the armor was broken, and blood was flowing from the huge wound on his chest. Nexus struggled to lift his sword above his head, and thrust it into the floor with as if it were an unbearable burden. Staggering, the demon fell to his knees and leaned against his sword. Nexus: - Heh... You did it... As I thought. Alexander turned and saw the defeated enemy. He slowly went to him. Nexus looked up. - I was wrong, having created one of two such different swords. They can't work together normally. One element always interferes with another. I think you've always wondered why neither Soul Edge nor Soul Calibur can't control you, but only increase your abilities. I will explain... In you lies the power of Light and Darkness, which does not allow you to completely take over the power of any of the swords. The Cursed Blade is afraid of your hidden angelic power, and the Sacred Blade is afraid of your demonic power. And while each of these weapons sees in you a powerful ally. Rage of the demon for the sword of Darkness and the angelic legacy for the sword of Light. Perhaps it is you who are the ideal warrior, of all that ever existed in all the worlds, born to own them. And the Dark Blade would suit you perfectly. Nexus coughed blood: - Eliminate the world from this evil... Yes... Your mother would have wanted this too... Elena would be proud of you... I'm glad... that you are my son... You fulfilled your duty ... Thank you... Nexus reached out his hand to his son, but his strength left him, and this time finally. Alexander stood still for a few moments silently and looked at his fallen father, whom he had never seen or known before. How many more misfortunes must Soul Edge and Soul Calibur bring? The demon took several steps toward the sword. The body of Nexus has already begun to burn, leaving behind only the petals of the ashes. The Dark Blade gently smoldered behind him. Alexander, who lost a lot of strength in battle, staggered, dropped his weapon and collapsed on his knee. His head was spinning with fatigue and loss of blood. The last thing the demon saw, before finally losing consciousness, was the glowing bright light that his Father's Dark Blade was emitting. The Return Somewhere in the darkness a light flashed. In it loomed a female silhouette with white wings behind. The maiden noticed the demon's bewildered look and turned around. It was beautiful face of a woman with sad eyes. She smiled, nodding slowly, and said: - Thank you. Alexander: - Ma... ma... Be it a dream or a vision, but it broke off abruptly. Alexander woke up. The sun has already sunk over the horizon. The sky was tightened by low thunderclouds and in some places large drops were already breaking against the old stone of the castle. Next to Alexander there was alarmed Lexa. Demoness used healing potions and bandaged the wounds of the demon. Noticing that he woke up, she smiled, and tears appeared in her eyes. Lexa worried about Alexander, and was immensely happy that he survived. Somewhere nearby Jessica was bustling. She looked around all the back streets of the tower, threw cobblestones. At last she uttered a hopelessly indignant voice: - It's nowhere to be found. It's seemed to have evaporated. Yes, Dark Blade is disappeared, at the very moment when Alexander fainted. What happened, and where the sword of Nexus went - remains a mystery. Perhaps the sword, like its master, was burned, and if not, soon it will be announced somewhere and will make itself felt. Alexander: - This demon... He said he was my father. Lexa: - What?! Alexander: - I never knew any of my parents. But now... I think I began to understand myself. Lexa: - A child who did not know his parents... Demoness realized that with revelations about the children to pull on and there is no sense: - Alexander... I wanted to tell you something important... You know... Then... The demon turned to the embarrassed Lexa, who struggled to pick up the words, and smiled: - Lex... Do not rush... We'll still have time for revelations... Encouraged by such a turn, Lexa nodded in response. Jessica looked at the pair of demons in bewilderment. Jessica: - So you guys... together? Wait a minute!... So it turns out... She quickly realized who was the father of Angelina and Demian. And she was ready to voice her theory when Lexa pounced on the dragon, and tried to plug that mouth. Lexa: - Quiet, you, lizard! Jessica: - Lizard?! Who did you call a lizard?! I'm a dragon! Alexander burst out laughing. Epilogue Alexander and Jessica settled in a large European town. Dragon order was destroyed, and to protect the fragments of the damned swords was no longer necessary, and so Jessica was no longer tied to a specific place. She suggested that Alexander open his own business. According to the dragon, it is better to have a permanent place where people could apply for help if necessary. Jessica: - "Demons and Dragons: The Evil Spirits Hunters"! That sounds good? Yes, I think so! We agree to the assignment, take the deposit, destroy the goal, and get the reward! Gold will flow to us by the river! As a dragon she knew the sense in gold. Alexander resisted for a long time, but after much persuasion persevering dragon, he reluctantly agreed. Lexa, when she had free time, visited them and even undertook to help in their common cause. After she finally revealed to Alexander the truth about the existence of children - Angelina and Demian, the relationship between the demons improved. Alexander became closer to Lexa. For the first time in a long time, the demoness could breathe easily. Remark This text was written in the period from 22 July 2016 to 4 January 2017, translated to english in 15 April 2017. For English translation of first half of story MY SPECIAL THANKS to my friend Mikomi Jade. The second half of story I translated by myself. So I apologize for any grammatical errors. Category:Story Category:SoulCalibur Category:Abaddon Category:Abigor Category:Angelina Category:Demian Category:Demon Sanya Category:Elena Category:Fraternity Of Hell Category:Jessica Category:Lexa Category:Lily Category:Nexus